


Suffering is good for the soul

by Sardon



Series: Trick or Treat?  :) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kinky fic, M/M, Merlin's point of view, Read to find out !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/Sardon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No... No! He shouldn’t. It’s wrong. This is Arthur he’s looking at here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering is good for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> My first Merlin fiction ( my sisters fault as she started writing them before me )

No... No! He shouldn’t. This is wrong. This is Arthur he’s looking at here.

Arthur has a scar on his chest.

Its right smack bang in the middle of his muscly, slightly hairy frame of a chest. As Arthur moves around, Merlin has the view of the scar more detailed than before.

He just can’t stop staring.

Merlin’s mouth suddenly becomes dry and his breathing a little faster.

In front of his very eyes is Arthur, handsomely shirtless, little drops of water sliding down his chest after a quick shower, Merlin’s eyes widen, he just can’t contain himself.

Arthur's turns around. Looks at Merlin, sees him looking. Then slowly grins a little.

_You can touch it if you like._

Merlin’s heart skips a beat. Looking deep into Arthur's eyes, Merlin can sense the invitation and challenge mixed into his facial expression.

 **Merlin!** Is what his brain wants to scream at him that very moment. **What if you get caught?** His brain questions him, it is ignored instantly.

Merlin imagines in deep detail of himself reaching out and touching Arthur's scar, the mark of his bravery and courage.

The warm skin where the scar lays apon alone filling his mind , the vision of his fingertips steadily feeling the scar, Arthur letting out a small moan at the pleasure of his touch.

Merlin’s mind suddenly blanks as Arthur's gaze is glued to him.

 _Scared?_ Was the only one word that Arthur needed ,his low voice taunting him into giving in to temptation.

 **Stop gawping!** Merlin’s brain tries one last time, but it was ignored. His eyes were still locked to Arthur’s chest, Merlin knew all too well that the best thing to do would be to leave.

However the sight of Arthur and his sneaky ways of inviting him to do something was just too much for Merlin to keep to himself.

At this point his brain had given up on trying, Merlin went for it and soon afterwards he thought to himself _my suffering is over._

 _They say Merlin that suffering is good for the soul._ Arthur said, his voice still gorgeously low.

Merlin just grinned in return while thinking, _well my soul must be as strong as you._


End file.
